Cell (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "Kami-sama and the Demon King Become One" Anime: "The Reunion" |Race=Bio-Android |Gender= |Date of birth = Age 786 |Date of death = May 26, Age 767 (revived) June 11, Age 855 (death erased) |Status=Temporarily Revived |Address= |Allegiance= Timebreakers (formerly) |Affiliations= Present Cell (Main timeline counterpart) Future Cell (alternate timeline counterpart) New Future Cell (alternate timeline counterpart) Cell's Future Dr. Gero (creator) Cell's Dr. Gero Supercomputer (co-creator/mentor) Cell's Future Goku (genetic material) Cell's Future Vegeta (genetic material) Cell's Future Piccolo (genetic material) Cell's Future Frieza (genetic material) Cell's Future Cold (genetic material) Android 16 (fusee) Android 17 (component/fusee) Android 18 (component) Cell Jrs (offspring) Frieza (ally/counterpart's genetic material/fusee) Cooler (comrade) Vegeta (comrade/counterpart's genetic material/fusee) Goku (comrade/counterpart's genetic material/fusee) Gohan (comrade) Future Gohan (comrade) Future Trunks (comrade) New Future Trunks (comrade) Pend (comrade) Dial (comrade) Piccolo Chilada (ally) Whis (mentor) Chronoa (superior) }} Cell was the Ultimate Creation of Dr. Gero, who came from an alternate timeline. Biography After Cell is freed from the control of the Timebreakers; he's imprisoned at Conton City and mostly taunts Future Gohan and even Gohan. He was later ordered by Beerus to assist them, and was allowed to train until his assistance was necessary. Power After Naraku augments the powers of everyone in Rola's cell; Cell's power increases to Gravoom's power. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Regeneration *Absorption *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Perfect Kamehameha **Earth-Destroying Kamehameha **God Kamehameha **Arcane God Kamehameha ***Planetary Kamehameha - Combination of Arcane God Kamehameha, Big Bang Crash, and Big Bang Attack. *Galick Gun *Big Bang Attack **Big Bang Crash *Explosive Demon Wave **Makosen **Hyper Explosive Demon Wave ***Arcane Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Special Beam Cannon **Arcane Special Beam Barrage *Meteor Break *Headbutt *Death Beam **Golden Death Beam ***Great Death Beam *Death Ball **Supernova ***Supernova Cell - Cell's version of Supernova created using two hands instead of one. ***Super God Nova *Complete Shot - Vegito's rush attack *Death Saucer Forms Larva Cell first form is his Larva State and is evolutionary stage. Later he evolves into a Chrysalis State, and eventually emerges into his Imperfect Form. Imperfect Cell's Imperfect State is the second for assumed by Cell - while in this form he absorbs the life-force out ordinary Humans and manages to obtain an aura similar to Super Saiyan. Semi-Perfect As result of Cell absorbing Android 17; he enters his Semi-Perfect State, and as result his power skyrocket to the point that not even Android 16 (who was stronger than Cell in his Imperfect State) could faze. Self-Destruct Form Cell's form used while using his Self-Destruct technique; his transforms into bloated version of himself, and reduced himself to a single cell. Perfect Cell's Perfect State as a result of absorbing Android 18, and becomes even stronger than Super Saiyan Second Grade. However, he was easily dominated by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and managed to humiliate him. Super Perfect After Cell blew himself up and regenerated into his Perfect form; he was powered up by Saiyan Power and was able to injure Gohan. Beyond Perfect After receiving training from Whis; Cell was able obtain a brand new form. While in this form; his exoskeleton becomes red along with his eyes, and grows extra wings. He gains a flame-like aura and red lightning streaks, and his purple lines on cheeks become red. Great Beyond After absorbing Fused EX Zamasu's Life Force; however due to being immortal - he is unable to kill him outright and manages to gain some of his power to point of undergoing a new transformation. His new form is morphs his Perfect Form even further as his black plates become gold, his eyes become red, and his exoskeleton becomes blue. He gains blue lines on his face, and his face becomes purple along with his hands and "shoes". Excellent After Cell's upper-body is destroyed by Cell-X; a Cell Jr still sided with the Time Patrol uses Face to stop time until Cell completes the Sorcerer God Ritual. In this form; Cell's apppearance alters again as his exoskeleton becomes teal covers all, but his breast plates, neck, legs, shoulders, and wrists as black plates are formed in those locations. In contrast to image; the yellow parts are white instead, and his spots a black. His eyes are a strong purple magenta colour and his black plate goes from one ear to the other. His white skin on his face and hands become a dark grey colour, and his exoskeleton forms over his orb/spot making it appear that he no longer has one. Fusions Vegecell Vegecell is the EX-Fusion of Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell. Kakarell Kakarell (カカレル; Kakareru) is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Great Beyond Cell. Cell 17 Cell 17 is the EX-Fusion of Android 17 and Perfect Cell Perfect 16 Perfect 16 is the EX-Fusion of Perfect Cell and Android 16 Category:Bio-Androids Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Time Patrol Category:Villains Category:Supporting character Category:Main Villains Category:Characters who can fly